Computing devices, such as personal computers, server computers, smart phones, and tablet computers, are often subject to problems, which may stem from faulty hardware and/or software. Problems with computing devices may be difficult to detect and diagnose. Malicious software (“malware”), for example, may be designed to hide itself on an infected system, making it difficult to detect by traditional means.